


One Day

by ashtonymous



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonymous/pseuds/ashtonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

It’s not a secret anymore. Everywhere I look the truth is visible, you’re with her now. I guess I can’t really blame you for this, right? We were so good together Luke, you were the best that was there for me. Only now it sinks in that I wasted everything I had. They were right when they said you’ll never know what you had until it’s gone.

 

You were like shooting star, you came onto my life and without even knowing it. You were gone, before I even had the chance to accept you all in all. I see how you look at her, my heart clenches, maybe it’s because you used to look at me like that. Do you remember the day I was sick Luke? You stayed with me until I felt better, I was so thankful I had someone like you. It was even better when you finally told me you had feelings for me. I know I never said I liked you back, and I guess it was my fault because you got too tired waiting. I’m sorry for making you wait Luke. I’m so sorry it took me until now to realize how I really felt about you. Don’t worry, I don’t think I’ll be able to tell you now that I like you. I wouldn’t want to trouble you with your relationship.

 

 _“You feeling okay Cal? You’ve been distant ever since we arrived in Bali.”_ I looked up at Michael and gave him a smile. I wasn’t distant ever since we arrived, I was distant when Arzaylea finally arrived, I thought they were done, I was supposed to finally admit what I felt, but I guess her arrival was a sign not to. The universe is probably trying to tell me to let you go – trying to tell me that you finally found your happiness – that you weren’t really mine in the first place.

 

 _“I’m okay Mikey, sorry I was just a little bit tired. Hey I’ll go for a walk okay? I kinda need some fresh air.”_ I stood up and left the villa Michael and I shared. I guess the universe still had their tricks up their sleeves hm? Once I stepped out and felt the sand on my toes, you were there, sat in the middle of the beach, with _her_ in your arms, laughing at maybe an inside joke you both have. From afar I could see you both had beers in your hand, you were a giggling mess and she was shaking her head at maybe something dumb you said. You always had something dumb to say Luke, and I remember how you would giggle at how it was maybe the funniest thing in the world. I remember everything all too well.

 

I was stuck in my place, I couldn’t move. I couldn’t stop looking at you both. That was supposed to be me, I was supposed to be utterly in love with you – I was supposed to be the one shaking my head at all your dumb tactics. You stopped giggling and looked at her with the gaze in your eyes you had every time you felt something way too deep. My breath got caught up in my throat because I knew that look. I let out a sigh and turned around before your lips could touch her. I felt face and saw that I had tears streaming down my eyes. That was the look you had when you finally confessed to me, and now I know that I’m too late. I wiped my tears and turned around to see you looking at me, Arzaylea didn’t notice where you were looking at and I gave you a sincere smile. Your eyes widened and you gave me a smile before giving his attention back to his girlfriend. I walked back inside the villa, silently accepting that it happened, you’ve let me go, and now I had to let _you_ go. Maybe one day, I guess?


End file.
